


The Needed Sacrifice

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Thorin let's you accompany him on his quest to reclaim Erebor and you're excited because that means you can spend more time around your best friend and love.
Relationships: Kili & Reader, Kíli & You, Kíli/Reader, Kíli/You
Series: Tolkienverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 13





	The Needed Sacrifice

Everything hurt. Your heart and your entire being. You couldn’t fight anymore. This was your end. You were so strong throughout this entire journey. You were strong for the Company, but mainly for Kili, the one who had captured your heart. The one who made you feel like you were on top of the world, was also your downfall. You wished it didn’t have to be this way. You wished you never fell in love with him. Spare you this pain. But alas, it is what it is and your fate lies in the hands of the above.

“I can’t believe your uncle let me go!” You happily hugged Kili.

“I’m honestly surprised as well. But nonetheless, I’m thrilled! We’re going to reclaim Erebor!” Kili hugged you tight and your heart fluttered. Only Kili managed to make you feel this way. No other dwarf can. Your young dwarrow heart was also set on the crowned prince of Erebor from the very beginning.

“Y/N! Kee! Come on! We have to get our things together! We’re heading to the Shire tomorrow!“ 

"Right! Let’s go, Y/N!”

That all seemed like a long time ago to you. That seemed like that was years ago. And now here you were. The quest brought you to this very moment. You stared at the sky listening to the clashing of weapons and the battle cries of Fili, Kili, and Thorin in the distance. You tried to steady your breathing. You tried to hang in there for as long as you could. You saved Fili’s life and in return, you gave yours because you knew that without Fili, Kili would fall into despair. You had to save him from that pain. Everything you did was for Kili.

“Kili, I can handle this! Take care of Y/N!” You heard Fili shout.

With a slash, the head of the orc Kili had been fighting tumbled off. He rushed to your pale, limp body, “Y/N! Hey, look at me! Stay with me okay? The battle is almost over. We almost have them.” He lifted your head and gently set it down on his lap. His tears falling from his eyes and landing on you.

“Please, don’t cry, Kee.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Y/N. I had so many plans for us.”

You tiredly smiled, “Really?”

He nodded, “Aye. I was going to confess my love for you in this big extravagant way at Thorin’s coronation in front of everyone. That way everyone knew how I felt for you and that you held my heart. I was going to craft you a beautiful courting bead and braid your hair. We were going to get married and have children.”

You chuckled, but winced at the pain, “How many children did you want?”

“I don’t care as long as they’re with you.”

“But what about that she-elf? I thought-”

“She’s not you, Y/N. My heart has always belonged to you.”

You felt hot tears run down your face, “I’m sorry this didn’t go how you planned.”

Kili sadly smiled, “It’s okay amralime. Better late than never, right?”

You could feel yourself slipping away. You had to say it before it was too late, “I love you Kili. So, so much.”

“I love you too, Y/N. I always will.”

“Kiss me? Please?” Kili lowered himself and you felt his lips on yours. The kiss was very loving and gentle. You knew then that you could die happy. You knew then that your childhood best friend had loved you and knew that you loved him. You let the darkness finally take over you as the sounds of Kili’s sobbing faded.


End file.
